cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cursor
The cursor is initially the least expensive building you can purchase. It automatically clicks the cookie once every 10 seconds. Its starting cost is 15 cookies and increases by 15% with every purchase. Despite its low cookie output initially, further upgrades would allow it to scale with the game progression, albeit poorly. It would take approximately 39.14 years to get a Time Machine with a single cursor. Additionally, the cursor item is split into two aspects, namely the mouse and cursor itself. Therefore, it should be noted that the upgrade may have differing effects on either entity. As the first economic engine a player can buy, the cursor is the first to go obsolete. However, its endgame upgrades cause it to return as one of the most useful investments, when taken in combination with a general growth strategy. Late game upgrades to the cursor cause it to power up off ''every other building a player buys, giving a multiplicative effect that mimics quadratic value. By the time a player is unlocking the last few achievements and upgrades in a playthrough, their cursor cloud has become their third or even second highest income generator. With the final cursor upgrade and enough other buildings, cursors could in theory become the lynchpin of a endgame economy. In practice, all achievements can be unlocked while Time Machines and Antimatter Condensers are still the heart of a player's economy, and cursors are just beginning to catch up. Do note that total number of buildings used in the MAX CPS calculation does not include cursors. Upgrades *Note that Carpal tunnel prevention cream and Ambidextrous '''only stacks with '''Reinforced index finger. All other upgrades are not affected by the multiplier In Cookie Clicker Classic The cursor is the cheapest item you can purchase. It will auto-click the Cookie for you once every 5 seconds. It costs 15 cookies to start, and the cost increases 15% with each consecutive purchase. Once the Elder Pledge has been unlocked, the Cookie output of the cursor will increase to 1.5 for each cursor purchased per 5 seconds. So with 20 cursors purchased, each cursor will give +30 cookies per 5 seconds. At this rate, it would take approximately 57.8 days to get one portal with a single cursor. Trivia *It would cost 514,818,869,388 cookies to get 160 cursors for Quadrillion fingers. *It would cost 137,901,208,049,659 cookies to get 200 cursors for Quintillion fingers. Nearly 65% of this cost would come from the final 10 of these cursors. Known Bugs and Glitches *A graphical error shows one of the lower cursors on top of the rest in Cookie Clicker and Cookie Clicker Classic . This bug has been avoided by a new graphic display in 1.033. *In version 1.024, the Quadrillion fingers upgrade effectively adds 10 cookies /second for each non-cursor object owned to the production rate of a cursor, despite the description of the upgrade. This bug has been fixed without any official change in version. Category:Items Category:Buildings Category:Cookie Clicker Classic